Lost In a Kiss
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Originally Jonas Brother fan fic. Revised to be Camp Rock. Shane oneshot. Brandi tried to tell him why she didn't like his girlfriend, but he insisted they shouldn't argue about it anymore. She didn't want to argue anymore either. He just needed to listen


She never thought it was possible to actually fall in love with a celebrity. It wasn't until she met _him_ that she believed it was possible.

"_Celebrities are always stuck up and full of themselves"_ She used to say, and waved the thought that a famous person could actually be really nice.

Until she met Shane Grey that was what she truly believed. He wasn't anything like her descriptions of celebrities. He was kind, caring, funny, and not at all conceited. She fell in love with him one day.

_"Shane, it was really nice of you to take Frankie out for you mom." Brandi said when they had returned home from a fast day full of what Shane called "Frankie Fun"._

_"Hey, I try." Shane replied with a goofy grin in her direction. "I'm surprised you could keep up. When Frankie and I get going, there is no stopping us!"_

_Brandi laughed, knowing it was true. Shane had enough energy without competing with his little brother. _

Brandi sighed, and began to wonder what had happened to those "good old days". The tour had really been hard on their friendship the past couple months, and she hardly heard from him anymore.

_"Please don't go." Brandi begged Shane for the thousandth time that evening._

_"Brandi, I already _told_ you." Shane said abandoning his goofy self and becoming serious. "I'm really looking forward to this date with Leslie."_

_"I'll be so bored without you." Brandi complained dramatically, not voicing the real reason she didn't want him to go._

_"You've seen me just about every single day that I've been on vacation." Shane said reasonably as he examined himself in the mirror. "I think you'll survive one evening."_

_"Yeah, you _think_ I will." Brandi mumbled from her spot across the room and Shane looked at her strangely._

She entered the huge stadium unsure of what Shane would think when he saw her in the crowd. _If_ he saw her in the crowd, that is. He had never given her a chance to tell him how she really felt, and now Brandi was afraid it was too late. This concert was her last chance, and if it didn't go like a miracle, Shane would be lost from her forever.

_"I thought you _liked_ Leslie." Shane asked defensively._

_"I said she is 'okay'." Brandi replied using air quotes impatiently. "I said she didn't seem 'too bad', but that was before I knew you were going to spend you entire vacation with her!"_

_"Brandi, I spent that one evening and the day after with her-what's the big deal?" Shane asked getting impatient also._

"_When I came over yesterday, Leslie informed me that you two were spending some time with each other _alone_ before your vacation was over." Brandi said, trying not to yell. "She wouldn't even let me in to ask you a simple question!"_

_"I'm sure she had a reason." Shane said simply, beginning to strum his guitar distractedly._

_"Shane!" Brandi said angrily. "She's a total snob! She only likes you because you're famous-can't you see that? You're her toy-she flaunts the fact that you two are dating in everyone's faces!"_

_"Can't you just be happy for me?" Shane asked critically. "Instead of looking for faults in Leslie?"_

_"No." Brandi said seething. How could Shane be so blind? "I can't Shane." _

_"Well, you're just going to have to get over it, then." Shane said annoyed. "I'm dating Leslie, and that's that."_

_"Fine!" Brandi yelled before stomping out of the room with tears stinging her eyes. _

Shane didn't have to stoop to Leslie's level to find a girl. Didn't he see the one standing right in front of him? Brandi shook her head as she waited for the concert to start. He had been blind in two ways- the first in not seeing what Leslie really was, and the second in not seeing that Brandi was not only looking out for him, but also jealous.

_"We leave tomorrow." Shane said slightly stiffly. They hadn't made up since the argument over Leslie, and still weren't getting along like normal yet._

_"Leslie will be crushed." Brandi couldn't help but state sarcastically. "She'll be crushed because the boyfriend she chooses the day after you leave won't be famous."_

_"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Shane said quietly, but annoyed._

_"Why?" Brandi asked. "You know it's true." Shane only gave her an annoyed look and shook his head. "Shane…"_

_"What?" Shane asked quickly, expecting some haughty comment about Leslie_

"_Can't you see?" Brandi asked softly. "Leslie's behavior isn't the only reason I'm upset."_

_"No. I don't see why you're so snobby about my girlfriend." Shane stated stiffly._

_"Shane, it's not just-" Brandi began to explain, finally having the courage to tell him her feelings._

_"I don't want to hear anymore." Shane said. "I know what you think of her, but I don't want to hear it."_

Tears stung Brandi's eyes as she remembered her departure with Shane Grey.

_"Before you leave Shane, I want to explain about Leslie." Brandi said quietly, so that Jason and Nate standing nearby wouldn't over hear._

_"I think we've been over this enough, Brandi." Shane said with a sigh._

_"No, I'm not going to say what you think I am." Brandi said hurriedly._

_"Let's face it." Shane said. "We're not going to agree about her, so let's just drop it, okay?"_

_"But, Shane-"_

_"No more arguing." Shane said firmly. "I have to leave now."_

_"Shane, I wanted to tell you-"_

_"Keep in touch." Shane said with a small smile and hugged Brandi briefly._

_"I want you to _listen _Shane." Brandi said urgently. "It's _important_."_

_"I don't want to argue anymore." Shane said beginning to walk toward the large bus._

_"Shane-" Brandi began trying not to cry in frustration and sadness._

_"Bye." Shane called somewhat solemnly turning to board the bus._

_"Shane!" Brandi called again, but he only shook his head 'no' and got onto the bus. She watched with tears streaming as she the bus pulled away, carrying the guy she had not been able to tell she loved._

Screaming brought Brandi out of her thoughts, and she saw the three brothers on stage waving to the hysterical fans. She took a deep breath to calm herself when she saw Shane. His hair had gotten slightly longer the past couple months, but other than that he looked the same-just as gorgeous as when he left.

Brandi didn't scream, or jump up and down. She didn't cheer and call the brothers' names. No sign exclaiming her love for the brothers was in her hands. Her voice wasn't heard joining in with the singing. She didn't even smile. Brandi only stood still, and watched Shane sing his heart out, and run around the stage.

Song after song, Brandi only stood. She didn't cry for lost love, didn't cheer for Shane to see her. When the concert finally ended, Brandi still just stood.

"Who here is the biggest fan?" Shane asked hyperly, and the crowd screamed louder than ever. Brandi knew the answer to his question. _I am._ She thought over and over in hear head, and didn't even realize she said it out loud.

"I am." Brandi whispered amid the screaming and crying girls around her.

As if he heard her soft voice over all the screaming, crying, and fainting, Shane suddenly looked at Brandi, and saw her for the first time.

His expression changed from one of extreme energy, to one of sadness and guilt. Brandi and Shane locked eyes for what seemed like forever, and everything else seemed to be in slow motion.

Suddenly, Jason was pulling Shane by the arm to leave the stage. Speaking quietly and leading him away, Jason and Nate took Shane of the stage leaving Brandi standing with tears streaming down her face.

Her last chance was coming; the boys could be watched boarding their bus in only a few minutes. Brandi realized her chance was almost gone, and bolted with all the other hysterical girls to where the Grey Boys would be seen leaving the building.

_Last chance. Last chance. Last chance._ Brandi chanted in her head, her heart beginning to race. She took her position near the front of the crowd and stood on her tiptoes to see.

The three Grey Brothers could be seen just leaving the building, and waving with smiles. Their security guard looked annoyed whenever the boys got near enough to hug a crazed fan every now and then.

Brandi squeezed her way to the front of the crowd. She had to be seen by Shane. She had to see him. She reached the front, and stood staring and grasping the rope that marked the crowd off.

The boys were about to board the bus, and Brandi saw her hope melting away quickly. Unable to stand the thought, Brandi couldn't help but raise her voice with the rest of the crowd.

"Shane!" Brandi tried to yell, but it only came as a whisper. Miraculously, Shane turned at the last minute, and scanned the crowd with a puzzled expression. "Shane!" Brandi repeated, a little louder this time, but still not a yell.

He spotted her, and she smiled slightly hoping he would take time to come see her. She stood frozen, and he did the same. Unbelief was written on his face as plain as day, and a few girls seemed to wonder who he was looking at.

"Please." Brandi mouthed to him, hoping he would come see her before riding away from her in a bus-again.

Shane hopped off the bus, making the girls scream even louder. The Grey Brothers' security guard looked surprised, then annoyed and walked up to Shane, trying to convince him he had spent enough time with the fans. Shane only shook his head and walked toward Brandi with that goofy smile she remembered so well. Shane reached her and brushed the hair out of his face looking nervous, and trying to avoid the crazy fan girls' hands.

Brandi didn't think as she slipped under the rope, and was yelled at by several security guards. Shane yelled to them it was alright, and they all hesitantly obeyed, struggling to keep other fans from following Brandi's example.

"Shane." Brandi said quietly, standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Shane said looking sad. "I was so blind."

"Yes, you were." Brandi said as he pulled her into a hug tightly.

"I love you." Shane whispered in her ear.

"I love you." Brandi whispered back unable to keep tears of relief from falling.

"I'm sorry." Shane repeated, fighting tears also. "I'm so sorry."

"I am you biggest fan." Brandi said suddenly remembering his question from earlier. Shane smiled at her with a nod, and leaned over pressing his lips against hers gently. Brandi was totally oblivious to the disappointed girls all around. The crying, fainting girls who thought their love was lost to someone else.

Brandi and Shane just stood in the middle of the fans, amidst the media and security guards. Lost in the kiss they never knew they were missing. Brandi wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, and ran her hands through his hair. Sighing when she felt his arms around her waist, she pressed her lips more firmly against his. She was lost in a kiss.


End file.
